


you, me, and the multiverse.

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: that is such a stupid title i love it





	you, me, and the multiverse.

in another universe it is always sunset and i never stop thinking you are beautiful

all deep breaths and constellations

your heart beats like a drum and mine is frantic against your skin

the line of your throat and whispered poems

my dear, we can be beautiful too

and in another one we spend the end of the world together

global warming catches up and i send you a text

"hey, you want to ditch these losers?"

as the oxygen runs out we spend our time recounting memories, remembering happier times

laying side by side as the world fades to black

i never tell you that i love you

in one universe my parents stayed in texas and we never met at all

you grow up to work a 9-5 job and i never even think about poetry

it always feels like something is missing

i don't want to live a life without you

but i think that i still could

but we aren't in any of those universes

we are here

and the world is not ending, and i am not in texas

we are here and it is beautiful


End file.
